To Every Silver Lining There's a Cloud
by dogdogluvr
Summary: Just a short little story. Takes place after the Avengers. Loki is (of course) locked up, and Thor is king of Asgard. Thor and Loki. NOT THORKI! AT ALL! Anyway please read and leave a review! Pwease? *puppy face*


**So I hope you guy like it! It's kinda short... Anyway, took me like three days to write and like 1 hour to come up with the title!I am very proud. :) Enjoy and if you like it (or don't) remember to leave a review! Thanks!**

**XD**

* * *

Loki sits in his prison, wondering if he'll ever be free. He hates this, but he has no regrets. He is, after all, the God of Mischief. No matter his past, no matter his heritage he always will be. He has no allies. The Chitauri have fallen. It's not like he doesn't care, but his one true concern is being locked up.

_Freedom is life's great lie…._ Loki flinches at the memory. He was right. But now, being locked up, freedom is all he needs. He has no freedom. Not that he really ever did, being locked up in this _palace_ his whole life, a place that should have been luxurious, but just served as a cage.

_My plan could have succeeded… I could have been ruler… _Loki stops himself. _I must not regret. Just move on._

Loki frowns and sits down on the bare floor of his cell, staring at the wall, wanting to scream, to yell, to hurt and to cry. To do anything but be where he is right now. He is, if you would put it like this, lonely. He needs someone to talk to, to _lie_ to… To trick. For Loki is not Loki without trickery, it makes him who he is. Loki smiles at the mere thought of trickery. Then frowning when he realizes there is no one to deceive. But then, he smiles even wider then before.

_Maybe there is someone I can trick…_

* * *

Thor sits on the throne, deep in thought. Since Odin had died, Thor had been feeling lost. He was king, something he had always desired, but it had come with a price…

_"__Where is Loki? Free him! Let him join us, the race he was born to!" Odin refused. "Never! Loki is my son, and now a prisoner! He will never be one of you!" _

_Before Thor could do a thing, the Frost Giant leaps at Odin, spearing him in the chest. The Frost Giant runs out, leaving Thor in a state of utter shock and sadness._

The memory replays over and over again in Thor's mind. Ever since Loki had been caught by the Avengers and imprisoned in Asgardian jail, things between the gods and the Frost Giants had been uneasy, and they were still constantly at war. Thor was worried about Loki. He was not sure if putting Loki in prison, (a decision made by Odin before his death), was the right choice. But Thor knew that if Loki was, not exactly _set free_, but even taken out of prison, the rest of the gods would be furious, knowing all the crimes he had committed.

But none of them _knew_ Loki, knew him before he found out, before he turned evil. _When we were kids…_

Thor knows he could never release Loki. But Thor wants to go talk to him, so he does.

* * *

Loki hears footsteps, most likely Thor. A devilish smile spreads across his face as he thinks; _Perfect. Somehow I knew he would come. This is my chance._

"Hello Loki."

"Well, _brother_ nice to see you've decided to stop by."

"Loki…" Thor wanted Loki to understand why he was locked up, and why it had to stay that way. Loki will never understand, and he will never even try.

_Now. _Loki starts to laugh maniacally, at the pure joy of tricking someone again. He forces his laugh to turn into a vicious cough, and he falls to the ground, clutching his throat.

"Loki!" Thor yells, a concern in his voice that makes Loki want to laugh, and never stop laughing, but he forces himself to be quiet. Thor bends down over Loki, leaving the door to the cage, wide open. Loki leaps up, catching Thor off guard and running out of the cage. He slams the door and locks it, trapping Thor inside.

Loki walks out of the prison and down a winding hallway. He stops, pulling open a door to a tiny little room, inside, a table with his helmet and staff sitting on it. _Yes. I had a feeling… _He walks in, stopping to cherish the moment as he pulls the helmet over his head and holds the staff, his power once again.

He's then off again. He walks down several hallways, luckily not crowded, until he reaches the throne room. Its pure luck that there are so many gods and servants here, there must have been a meeting.

He smiles at the shocked and horrified looks on everyone's face when he walks in. He kills a few servants, just because he can, and walks over to the throne.

He pauses, then sits down in the throne, satisfying a long-time craving.

"KNEEL! BOW DOWN TO ME AS YOUR KING!" He yells with such force that they actually do kneel, out of pure fear.

Loki laughs, for his reign of terror has just begun.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I do short fanfics like this more often? PM me or leave a review!**


End file.
